


I Put a Spell on You.

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half Blood, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy solangelo, I wrote this for a friend, M/M, curse, hazel is also old, implied sex, marraige, ncio and Will forever, nico gets hexed, nico is so old, solangelo, solangelo-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: Nico di Angelo has been hexed. Anything that he thinks about saying or doing he actually says or does. Nico can't control his actions- and I find the thought entertaining.





	I Put a Spell on You.

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fic Nico actually had the memoried he lost in the Lythe and thats bassicly all you need to know.

XXX Nico XXX

Nico had no idea how he got here- or well maybe he had a small idea. It all started when he called Drew Tanaka a bitch- which she was, so it was justified. Then she cursed him. Literally. She muttered a few words in ancient Greek and now here he was. Everything he thought about doing or saying was said or done. Will, Nico’s boyfriend of two years, was enjoying the predicament far to much. 

Now, Nico sat in the dining pavilion with Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and of course- Will. They were all seated at Hades table. Nico’s father was a lot more laid back than most of the gods- he didn’t really care who sat at his table. Nico distinctly remembered his father telling him, “Why would I care who the fuck sits at a table when I don’t use the table?”

Everybody was camp half blood for the last week of summer before school started back up. It was lunch, so the food was just plain sandwiches and a variation of chips. 

Nico was tense and he had his jaw clenched. He was trying desperately to not say and do everything he thought of. 

“Everything okay Nico?” Reyna asked. 

And before Nico could bite his toung off he said, “Yeah just that fucking Bitch Drew has made my life a living hell which is saying something because I’ve been though Tartarus. Oh the things I would like to do to her! If I only had a knife-“

Will slapped a hand over Nico’s mouth. “Drew hexed him so he does and says anything he thinks about doing or saying.”

Reyna just smirked and gave a simple “Oh.”

Nico scowled. Will looked down at him, “Can I take my hand off without you spouting off your plans to murder Drew?”

Nico gazed at him before giving a single nod. So the fun would begin…

 

XXX Will XXX

Will shook his head smiling down at his food. Nico was absolutely adorable. And Will had learned in the past day in half, Nico had a very dirty mind. Very dirty. You would never know he was raised in the 40’s.

“Camp had changed so much,” Percy started up conversation. 

It really had. In the past three years cabins had been added for every single Greek god, the infirmary now had its own building separate from the big house, and there was even a new school building where kids worked during the school year. Camp even had computers and phones now- thanks to the new technology from Hephaestus cabin that monster proofed everything. Camp was… modernized.

“Yeah,” Annabeth agreed. 

Jason and Piper nodded accordingly. 

That’s when Nico spoke again, “And kids these days, always on there phones. Ya know when I was a kid we didn’t even have those. We had to go outside for entertainment. I swear- and I can’t tell you how many times Bianca and I sat outside building mini villages out of twigs and used goat shit for glue.”

Almost everybody at the table was laughing, Reyna was doing her best to not laugh. Hazel was just smiling. “I didn’t have them either,” Hazel said, “But I didn’t play with animal crap.”

Nico just glared. 

Percy was laughing hysterically, “What did your mom think of that?”

Nico rolled his eyes not even holding back with his comments, “She uhh- she tore into us pretty good. We didn’t really have running water back then so bathing was a bitch. And I would get in on my clothes- so while she washed them me and Bianca would be sitting on the bed in our underwear for the day.”

Everybody was laughing now, including Will.

“Would you all stop? I don’t want to be telling you this stuff. But I must say, our little villages were really good. They had little stones for sidewalks and we had these little hand carved farm animals that we would put in the yards- it was pretty realistic.”

Piper breathed a bit before saying, “So what would happen when ya’ll got in major trouble?”

That’s when Nico threw a hand over his mouth as he spoke. Jason, who was next to him pried his hand off his mouth. Nico struggled before saying loudly, “She had a wooden spoon that she would spank us with! Jesus I hate you all! All of you!”

Will’s gut was hurting as he heaved laughter. His cheeks hurt and his eyes were watering. He loved Nico, so much. 

That’s when Nico dove into Will’s lap, hands over his face. He was the color of a cherry. Will laughed harder and wrapped his arms around his lover. Normally, Nico would not make such a scene, but he wasn’t exactly in control at the moment so Will savored it. Eventually the hex Drew cast would fade and Nico would go back to being a preserved gentleman, but for now, he was an extreme extrovert. 

It was two house later when campers began to gather for capture the flag. Since Chiron had put an age limit on the game- 17 because that was the point that campers began to get really rough with younger ones- Nico was not allowed to play so he helped Will in the infirmary. 

All of the Apollo campers where getting ready to be swarmed. Nico was sitting on a cot. Will could feel his eyed digging into him. Will was fixing one of the cot’ sheets when Nico suddenly appeared behind him. he pushed him down the hallway that was near and kissed him passionately. Will moaned, “Nico-“ He tried to say but the Italian cut him off by pushing him into a supply closet. Nico shoved Will against one of the walls. Will had never seen Nico like this, but he was loving it. 

“Fuck me,” Nico said.

Woah, Will though. Nico was never that straight forward. Will was beginning to love that hex. Nico quickly stripped of his clothes.

 

XXX Kayla XXX

Kayla rolled her eyes as she heard a banging in the nearby supply closet. She knew exactly what it was, which is why she did not go down the hallway. Boys were so horny, and it was honestly getting on her nerves. 

She sighed again as she heard a loud scream that she knew was her brother. One or her younger siblings came rushing over. Ariel had her blond hair pulled up in pig tails. “Is somebody getting hurt?”

Kayla tried her best not to laugh at the seven year old. “No, honey, Will’s in there, I’m sure he just dropped something on his toe again. You can ask him about it later-how about that?”

“okay I will!” she demanded and strutted off. Kayla laughed at the hell her brother would be put through by Ariel’s questions later. I’m bad, Kayla thought, but she was far to okay with it. 

 

XXX Jason XXX

Jason looked across the field to see Will and Nico making out. Jason rolled his eyes. The hex on Nico was absolutely genius. Jason’s abs were new and improved due to the large amount of time he spent laughing at the Italian. 

Jason looked over to where Piper was sitting next to him. 

Piper was shaking her head at the boys, “Those two…”

Jason laughed. He wrapped his arm around Piper. “Just be glad it’s not me under that hex. I’d be doing a lot more than making out with you.”

Piper hit his shoulder, “You’re always so horny.”

“I have high testosterone levels,” Jason defended. 

Piper laughed, “I’m aware. Very aware.”

Jason laughed and kissed Piper. “Wanna go back to my cabin?” he half sang. 

Piper stared at him, “What do you think.”

“Yay,” Jason squealed, though it was low and raspy. He picked Piper up bridal style and marched down to his cabin.

 

XXX Nico XXX

Nico laid on his bed with Will. He loved when the sun went down and he and Will could escape to his cabin. Nico was nuzzled up into Will’s chest, basking in his afterglow of an absolutely amazing round of sex.

Will’s hand stroked up and down Nico’s back and the boy melted into the blonde. He could stay like that forever. Though, it was silent, and Nico was thinking, which ment he was also speaking his thoughts. Stupid hex. 

“When do you think the hex will wear off?” Nico asked. 

“Could be anywhere from a week to a month.”

Nico groaned and rolled on top of Will. Nico cursed himself for saying his next statement. “Marry me.”

Will’s eyes flew open and blue irises bore into Nico’s chocolate ones. 

“What?” Will asked.

Nico cursed himself, “I didn’t mean to say that. I mean well, I want to marry you but I didn’t mean to say it out loud I-“

Nico was cut off by Will’s kiss. Will rolled them over and hovered over Nico, “Yes.”

Nico blinked. “what?”

Will looked at him, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Nico smiled and let out a relieved laugh. “I love you.”

Will grinned. “Me too.”

 

XXX Time Skip XXX

“Do you, William Solace, take Nicollo di Angelo, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Do you Nicollo di Angelo, take William Solace, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“By the bower invested in me by Lady Hera, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss.”

Nico laughed as he puled Will down. He kissed him. It was slow and loving. The crowd to their right cheered, but they were oblivious. It felt like a year before Nico pulled back and ran back down the isle with Will. After all he had been through- he was finally here. He was so happy to be linked to Will for the rest of his life and after. He could not stop smiling. This was his happy ending, and he would enjoy it.


End file.
